Where the Red Fern Grows
by Shyki
Summary: Tala's is at a loss because of his lover dying. What will happen to him.


I'm basing this on a novel I remember. The novel was really sad but inspirational so I decided to do a fic with my second fav pairing about it. It's all about Tala in this one.

Pairing: Tala and King

Warning: Character Death

'_flashbacks', _Tala talking in his head.

Why did you go? Why did you leave? Do you know how much I miss you my love? You are there right infront of me, but it's not you. Your dead, you're here but you're gone. You're haunting me since you died. Died in that awful accident. I told you I wanted to drive. I was more careful and I had better vision. But you insisted that you drove. Why King why didn't you see it coming and stop?

_"Really King I think I should drive the car. The roads are a little hectic tonight." I said with worry as you got into the car and put on your seat belt._

_"I'll be fine Tala now get in the car and let's get going. Spencer is probably worried sick about us." you stated clearly._

_"But I really thin-" I tried to say but you cut me off._

_"Well if you don't trust me I could always leave you here with the pervs." I saw you smirking as you said that. I got in the car buckling my seat belt as you started the car._

It happened soo fast didn't it King? We were having soo much fun. Together. As a couple, something I have never experienced before. You showed me how to love, how to care, and how to smile and soo much more. Then it was all gone in a flash. So quick, so fast, and I couldn't save you. I feel soo responsible for it.

_"Tala, turn up the music!" you said swaying your head a little. I laughed and turned it up doing the same with my head._

_"See Tala, nothing to worry about." you said smiling._

_"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed out._

_"You guess so? Wasn't this the most fun you had, in like forever?" you asked slightly louder than the music._

Yeah King, it was the most fun I ever had too bad it had stopped. Why couldn't people listen to the don't drink and drive rule. They think they could just get away with it. Just go around driving while their drunk! It's what killed you! You would say 'Ohh, but Tala their just kids they don't know better'. I smiled you're right they wouldn't know better. Heh, they're just kids...like we were.

_"Hey, Tala what do want to do when we get back?" you asked out of what I thought was curiosity._

_"I don't know...maybe..." I didn't have to finish because I knew you would._

_"Watch a movie." I laughed. That was your favorite hobby, curling up beside me watching a movie._

_"God, I hate this seat belt." you said angrily. I saw it was very loose but didn't worry._

_A few minutes of silence then something hit us. A car I saw you fly into the windshield head first with a thud. My vision was blurry and I couldn't figure out what was happening._

It happened too fast. I could've stopped you. I could have grabbed onto your jacket as you started to fly. But I was frozen watching you die. I couldn't move. You have said 'Ahh Tala now if you did that you would have gotten hurt to'. I wouldn't have cared though. Alittle bump on the head is nothing but you dieing that hurt the most. It hurt more than when I think about the Abbey.

_I sat up. "Argh, where am I?" I asked looking around when a little bundle of blue was against my chest._

_"Oh my god! Your ok!" Ian wailed into my ear I smiled and remembered the crash._

_"Where's King Spence?" I asked tilting my head sideways. You refused to look at me, I looked at Bryan he was crying, and then I turned to Queen and Kai. He was holding her as she cried. Kai nodded his head, and I finally understood my friend...no my lover is dead._

_I started crying. Crying harder than I ever had before knowing the only one I ever loved was dead._

I looked at your tombstone 'R.I.P King...A good brother, a loyal friend, and a precious lover. 1990-2006' I smiled sadly you weren't coming back. I knew that but I wouldn't believe it. I'm tired so I'm gonna lay beside you one last time before I meet you again.

"Tala, come on Spencer says dinners ready!" yelled a silver haired teen. He walked up to the cemetery and down the rows until he found him. Lying beside his lovers grave. "Come on Tal." he said shaking the teen.

"..." Tala didn't say anything. Bryan checked his pulse and froze. No beat. He looked at Tala whose smiling though he is dead.

"Guess even death couldn't separate you two." Bryan weakly smiled before he called Spencer and tell him what happened.

And in between them there lay a red fern. The symbol of love for them, Tala and King. 'To death do us part' they whispered in the wind together laughing. 'As if we could ever part' and the wind carried on laughing.

If you've read where the red fern grows you'll get this, if you haven't. Read it! It's such a good sister and brother love story of two dogs and their owner...I killed both of them! I am so bad anyway review if ya want you don't have to. So for now I must go, bye.


End file.
